Malfoy Manners
by Silver Orbed Lioness
Summary: Hermione goes to Lucius with the intent to bribe him for help to restore her parents memories. Instead, Lucius hands her a missive written by her own hand along with arithmantic equations to go back to Lucius 7th year. There she meets everyone she knows. Hermione also finds herself in the arms of various men the most dangerous of all is a suspiciously handsome Dark Lord... AM/HG


Malfoy Manners

 **Prologue**

Well, Hermione sighed, as she looked around her now empty home. At least my birth home has been spared. With a sigh, Hermione slowly made her way upstairs towards her lilac painted bedroom. Nothing changed here either, except it was practically stripped of everything she loved and what made it her own. How was she going to get them back knowing it would take dark gray magic to restore their memories of her. Hermione was unsure whether to go to such lengths or not. What if they hated her after? Or did not want her? What if they never wanted her?

The confidence she had briefly gained with her prowess in battle slowly evaporated as she sunk on her old bed, tears gathered in her eyes dripping slowly down her cheeks. With a sigh she got up and stroked the walls of her bedroom in farewell, knowing full well that she would have to put the house on the market. That would take time.

Yet she did not wish to give up on her parents. They would not have given up on her. No, this was still her main residence until she had restored their memories. For that she needed someone versed in the dark arts. It would have been easier if she had not just battled them all to near extinction. The ones that survived were put in Azkaban, there must be someone who could help.

A part of her wondered how gray Slughorn was but quickly dismissed him, she suspected that Minerva was darker than Slughorn. She also had the added benefit of being a registered Animagus and could use her cat senses to find her parents. No, she hung her head, Minerva was busy rebuilding Hogwarts a much nobler task than restoring her parents memories. With that she dismissed all teachers as they were helping Minerva.

Mulling over those of her enemies who were likely to help her, Hermione sighed in defeat as she realised there were only a handful of those. Professor Snape was recuperating from Nagini's bite in St Mungo's. So he was instantly struck off the list. Draco Malfoy was still traumatised by having the Dark Lord as a permanent guest in his home from the moment HE managed to come back to the world in physical form. There was no way she could impose upon him.

Narcissa helped Harry maybe she could for her – that was until she remembered that she had basically fled the UK all together for destination unknown straight after her pardon. Not that Hermione could blame her either. So that left Lucius – she groaned as she thought of how to approach the haughty aristocrat.

She had no choice though, Lucius Malfoy had everything to lose, she could strike a bargain with him – scratch my back and I'll scratch yours, sort of deal. Still, with this she could keep him out of Azkaban. The power laid uncomfortably on her shoulders. Sacrifices were necessary in the Wizarding World, Hermione learned. More so than the Muggle.

Magic seemed to be a separate entity that required human control. Though it did get so out of hand at times. Like incurring life-debts once you save a Wizards life, so they had to pay back in kind. A Wizard had to be careful what they said because anything could be misconstrued by magic to be a binding oath that held consequences if left unfulfilled. The only intentional oath held punishment of death if one broke the vow.

Thinking back in all their acquaintance Hermione wondered what she could use to bribe Lucius. Oh, she was not above bribery – the hat itself thought there was almost enough Slytherin in her to be put in that house. Though what it said confused her at the time. The Hat Stall, as it is called, she created was because the Hat told her it had met her before. That it never forgot such a wonderfully complex mind.

With this in mind, Hermione squared her shoulders and apparated to the Burrow to speak to Arthur Weasley. Once she got there she saw Harry looking around shiftily from behind the shed at the bottom of the garden, hair ruffled up more than ever. Stepping out from behind him with leaves stuck in her hair and a smirk plastered on her face was Ginny – looking as if she got dressed in a hurry and with no lights on as her skirt was on backwards and her top hung out of the waistband. It was then it struck Hermione how she could bribe Lucius Malfoy into helping her.

Walking with a playful smile and skip she approached the pair, and nearly laughed when she saw Harry jump out of his skin. Ginny, however, acted as if nothing wrong went on and hugged Hermione.

"What's the matter, Mia?" Ginny asked.

"I need Harry's memories of your first year, Gin."

Harry furrowed his brow: "Why do you want those?"

"I need something to bribe Lucius Malfoy into helping me with something delicate," Hermione said. "I have a feeling your memories of watching Lucius slip the diary in Ginny's cauldron, and at the end of the year, when he almost cursed you for losing Dobby," Hermione glanced down on the grass: "May sway him to help me."

Both of them swapped agitated looks as Hermione widened her eyes in honest supplication: "What do you need Malfoy for when we can help?" Harry asked.

"I need his help to reverse the memory charm I placed on my parents."

"Can't it be done with a simple Finite, Hermione?" Harry asked.

"It requires specific rituals, some of them are suspect to say the least, and would probably cause the caster a lot of anguish," here she had embellished the truth a bit. If anything was to convince Harry to give the memories over and allow Hermione to carry on this ludicrous scheme it would be to promise Lucius Malfoy a world of pain. "It also requires great power and whatever else he is, Lucius Malfoy is quite a powerful Wizard."

"I don't know, Hermione," Harry rubbed his hand through his unruly hair. "I am not comfortable with the idea of you doing this alone with Lucius."

"What about Bill?" Ginny piped up. "He is a curse breaker so he is not weak."

"Would you want Bill to writhe in agony, again, due to dark magic?" Hermione questioned. "I could not do that to a new father, Ginny."

"Bill likes you, Mia," Ginny persisted. She also did not like the idea of Hermione being alone with the Sr Malfoy.

"I like him too, which is why I would not subject him to such cruelty for the sake of my parents – if it does not work, I could never forgive myself if he was severely injured and unable to recognise Fleur or Victoire."

With that, Harry slumped his shoulders in defeat. A nod of resignation accepted the situation as Hermione explained the scenario completely. Once he acquiesced Hermione conjured up glass vials. Moments later Harry deposited the memories for her.

"They are so beautiful like that, are they not?" Hermione watched with awe as the silver blue mist swirled in the glass vials ghost like and graceful dances as they remained blissfully contained. "Ethereal," she breathed.

"I want them back, Hermione," Harry said seriously.

Tucking them in her coat pocket Hermione nodded and looked at Ginny's state. A flick of her wand and the red head looked as if she had not just been rogered by the hero of the Wizarding World. "Thank you, Mia," Ginny smirked at Harry. "When are you going to embark on your foolish journey?"

"Now," Hermione said. "I know where he is."

With that, Hermione apparated coolly from her magical family's garden. Right outside the front gates of Malfoy Manor. Now she was here, Hermione wondered if she should shout or send a Patronus. Shrugging her shoulders, Hermione went for the Patronus. At least that little piece of magic intended goodwill. Summoning her Otter, she put her voice into the sylph like being. Then patiently waited for Scamp to come back. Hopefully with a long, blond haired, silver eyed Wizard in tow.

Scamp returned but with a House Elf she vaguely recognised: "Miss, what you bes doing here?"

"Winky?" she gasped.

"I has new Masters now," beamed Winky happily. Puffing out her chest proudly, "Master Malfoy decides to takes me in after the battle."

Hmm, maybe these memories may not be needed after all. Winky looked clean, sober, and plumper than Hermione remembered from her fourth year. "That's good, Winky," Hermione said sincerely. "I may not understand why Elves like to be enslaved but..."

"Simples, Miss," Winky sighed. "Masters house elves, Elves pays for roof by service. Bonds bes binding Elves in safety and security. Wizards gets good hot meals in stomachs. Leaves more energy for innie outtie toos."

"Innie outtie?" Hermione frowned.

"Innie outtie – when Masters are with Mistress," Winky tilted her large head to the side. "Missy Granger, whys you gone red?"

Hermione cleared her throat: "I wish to speak to Master Malfoy sr."

"Master Malfoys Sr saids to Winky to bes expecting yous, Missy Granger," with that Winky opened the gates and took Hermione's hand, and with Elf Magic whisked the confused brunette to an opulently decorated study, a log fire crackling – and Lucius Malfoy lording all in green velvet luxury swirling a glass of blood red wine between his elegant fingers.

"Thank you, Winky," Lucius said, his eyes not leaving Hermione's. "You may go."

With that, Winky bowed out and disappeared to the kitchens. "Apparently you were expecting me," Hermione said with an equally arched eyebrow.

"Ah yes," Lucius sighed. "You may wish to be seated, Hermione."

"I do not recall giving you permission to use my first name."

"Not yet but you will do in your future, which happens to be my past."

Hermione frowned: "What is that meant to mean?"

A flourish and a wave, and Hermione found a letter addressed to herself in her handwriting on her lap: "I believe that missive will answer your question," Lucius said as he fiddled about with a draw. One that refused to be fixed by either magic or muggle efforts. "As will this," her mouth fell open at the sight of the most exquisite time-turner she had seen.

A crystal cut hourglass sat delicately amongst silver frame with snakes twisting up the columns, emerald green eyes sparkled in the firelight. "I thought they were all destroyed."

"This is a Malfoy heirloom."

Of course it is, Hermione grimaced. She turned her attention to the letter and broke the seal set by her own signature. She sat back in the cushy wing backed chair and read from her own hand:

" _You must be confused, you came here to bring our parent's memory back and hoped to bribe Lucius in order to do so. Only to be confronted with the knowledge that he was expecting your arrival and I remember well the sarcasm as you spotted the Heirloom – this is the most powerful time-turner in the UK, and as a Malfoy trinket will probably be used to recreate them in the future. It is a token to help you be accepted in the Manor. You are to become someone else._

 _Lucius has the Arithmantic equations to help you reach 1971 – Lucius last year of school. It may sound strange to send you to the past where you've been told not to meddle previously but this go round you must. If you do, you should come back to a future where your friends will not be broken. You will also find instructions on how to come back to your time._

 _If you are successful then your need to bribe Lucius should no longer be needed. I am so confident you will succeed that you can hand over Harry's memories to Lucius and he will return them to him as soon as you disappear. You should end up in the self-same study you leave from but instead of Lucius, you will come eye-to-eye with Abraxas. He would be pleased to see you. More than pleased. Think Shere Khan in Human Form. Delicious, dear, and yes, you will know him... intimately... do not blush, Hermione. You are allowed to be a woman in this era. Not one of your new friendships will see you as one of the boys. Oh, and do not deny Walburga Black her Christmas invite, you won't regret it!_

 _Let this not bring fear to your heart – you can charm, Hermione, just be aware that you will come face-to-face with Bellatrix, Sirius, Remus... need I continue... you_ _ **must**_ _befriend Severus. He will be dreadfully lonely when he is sent to Slytherin and Lily is sent to Gryffindor. At this moment they are thick as thieves and you must encourage their friendship to deepen. Do not worry, Harry will still be born, and he will still be with Ginny. There are some things no one can change and that is the matters of the heart. It seems that liking red heads run in the family._

 _With this I shall leave you be, the moment you leave, the moment will be when time shifts and starts resorting the future. In this case, Hermione, kill the butterfly..._

 _Good luck!_ "

"I seem to have inherited some of Dumbledore's vagueness," Hermione mumbled as she looked up at Lucius.

"My dear," Lucius said offering her a roll of parchment. "The Arithmancy that you require for your journey."

Gasping at the complication of the sums she looked up bewildered that, again, her own handwriting stared up from her. The girl blinked as she gazed up at Lucius. "Well, it seems that I can't say no to myself can I?"

The blond chuckled: "I recognised you the moment I saw you in Flourish and Blotts, dear girl. I wanted to take you to task then but you yourself told me to behave like my normal bigoted self."

Hermione shrugged. "Well, if this is the time to bring about an Alternate Timeline then I suppose I must."

"No doubt you will succeed."

With a quick scan of her own crafty mathematics, Hermione took the Time-Turner and switched the base around to Decades – then followed the numerical path to spin the hourglass the number of months needed.

Lucius watched as she vanished from his study. Setting his glass down he walked over to the floo to call someone he once considered a friend.

"Kingsley," he said. "She's gone!"

"This is going to be fun," the black man boomed. "I cannot wait for the sickle to drop when Harry finds out who he really is..."

"There is an element of darkness about you, old friend, that I find distinctly admirable..."

If only everyone knew Lucius was only playing a part to get to this part of the script.

Kingsley laughed: "I still remember how she felt in my arms, Lucius," the blonds expression darkened. "Oh do not be jealous, Lucius. Hermione was only having a little bit of fun."

Kingsley cut of the connection just in time for Lucius study door opened and in walked a much more confident, cheekier, elegant version of Hermione.

"Shall we witness the fallout, sweet pea?" Lucius smirked holding his hand out.

Handing back the time-turner, Hermione grinned: "Yes, my dear, lets!"


End file.
